Indéterminé
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Je ne dirais pas que ceci est le résumé pour une future nouvelle fic, mais... peut-être bien. Je poste ceci pour voir les réactions et décider si j'en ferai vraiment une version longue éventuellement, alors amenez les critiques! AU ou comment je crois que ça s'est passé dans le temps de Giotto... en ajoutant du vampirisme et de la magie noire. classé M par précaution


Je la regarde et elle en fait de même. Avec complicité, nous tâchons de dégager cette aura d'intimité qui émane de deux jeunes amoureux. Mais nous cherchons en fait notre prochaine victime. Nous savons que nous sommes encore jeunes, mais depuis que nous avons réduit en sharpie celui qui a fait de nous ce que nous sommes, la chasse habituelle a perdu, pour moi du moins, tout son attrait, toute son excitation. Ni elle ni moi n'avons encore terminé les années humaines de notre existence, mais cette nouvelle vie me donne envie de plus, toujours plus... Plus encore que lorsque j'étais simple mortel, ignorant, naïf, je me retrouve à tester les limites. Toutes les limites. Excepté celles de ma chère compagne, soeur dans la damnation de notre nouvelle réalité. Alors lorsqu'elle se met à s'intéresser à un homme non pas que pour son essence, son SANG... Ça pique véritablement ma curiosité. Elena a toujours été plutôt frivole, même du temps où nous considérions sérieusement nous fiancer. Ses passions, ses flammes, ne duraient en général guère plus de quelques jours. J'étais en quelque sorte une exception, bien sûr, car ayant toujours aimé le mystère, je tâche d'en glisser dans tout ce que je touche. Mais cette fois elle a jeté son dévolu sur un autre et ses éloges à son égard n'ont d'égales que le manque de précision et de crédibilité de ses paroles. Ainsi me décrit-elle cet homme, en nombre de détails trop imagés et brodés, comme un saint et un voyou, un sage jeune et sans expérience, un leader qui n'est pas imposant... Toutes ces contradictions m'irritent et me confondent tout à la fois. J'ai horreur d'être confus. Je ne lui dis cependant rien de tel, pour ne pas la froisser, mais je planifie bien de me débarrasser de cet homme si agaçant. Aussi je la quitte tôt ce soir-là, feignant une petite fringale, et dans le carrosse qui m'emmène de cette horrible soirée à mon manoir, je tente de retrouver ma botte secrète: un démon que j'avais invoqué par le passé alors que je farfouillais dans les grimoires de mon oncle dans le but ultime de l'assassiner. Le démon en question s'était enfui après la tâche lorsque je fus interrompu pendant que je prononçais l'incantation pour le renvoyer d'où il venait. Malgré mes progrès considérables en magie, je n'ai jamais pris le temps de terminer ce que j'avais commencé ce jour-là, me disant qu'il pourrait de nouveau m'être utile ultérieurement. Ce jour est arrivé, et je dispose des moyens nécessaires pour le retrouver et le forcer à m'obéir. Dans la noirceur du carrosse, je trace avec une craie, à même le sol, les symboles requis en chantant la formule à voix basse. Je suis envahi d'une étrange excitation. Selon mes souvenirs, le démon avait un tempérament instable, explosif, mais jamais la moindre rumeur concernant quelqu'un avec un physique aussi peu commun que le sien ne m'est parvenue. Je sais pourtant qu'il n'est pas mort, puisque le petit tatouage de flamme rouge à mon poignet, symbole de notre contrat, me marque toujours la peau. Je termine mon incantation et je ferme les yeux alors qu'une multitude d'images emplissent mon esprit pendant que la magie le cherche, puis l'image s'arrête, s'éclaircit. Je le vois. Il est devenu un beau jeune homme aux yeux et à la chevelure couleur de sang. Le tatouage de flammes rouges qui lui couvre une partie du corps est toujours bien visible sur son visage et son cou, seules parties de son corps qui ne sont pas couvertes par des vêtements. Ses yeux se tournent vers moi, perçants, et même si je sais qu'il ne peut pas me voir, qu'il ne peut pas lever la main sur moi, son maître, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire alors qu'un frisson parcourt mon corps tout entier. Et je l'entends. J'entends ce qu'il entend. On l'appelle, et je suis surpris. Si surpris que j'en oublie Elena et sa nouvelle obsession. Mon démon sursaute en entendant son nom, le nom que je lui ai moi-même donné pour former notre contrat, et il se retourne. L'expression qui brille alors sur son visage... je ne peux décrire l'effet que ça a sur moi que par une montée d'adrénaline. Ce sourire, ce bonheur... Je veux savoir qui a réussi à enticher mon démon. Je veux savoir qui a réussi à lui donner une réaction aussi bandante. Mais la connexion est soudain coupée alors que le carrosse s'arrête. J'ai presque envie d'ordonner au cocher de continuer, mais je ne dois pas trop me hâter. Non, je dois prendre mon temps. Plusieurs jours passent. Elena me raconte enfin comment elle a dévoré son prince, et elle passe à autre chose. Mais au fil de nos rencontres, elle se rend compte que je prépare quelque chose. Je ne lui dis rien. Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir quand je me sers d'elle. Elle est si naïve, si sotte, mais si parfaite dans mes desseins. J'espionne encore quelques fois mon démon pour en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il est devenu, et qui est celui qui l'a charmé. Et j'en viens à formuler un plan. Un plan machiavéllique. Lorsque, quelques mois plus tard, Elena me parle d'un certain Giotto Vongola, je ne peux m'empêcher de jubiler intérieurement. Je suis véritablement un infâme manipulateur! Quand Elena nous présente enfin, c'est un furtif sourire de victoire que je lance à l'expression vaguement hostile de mon démon. Ce cher Giotto est véritablement une oeuvre d'art. Il est magnifique, tant physiquement que mentalement, et il sera bientôt mien! Et le seul à se douter de quoi que ce soit ne peut rien faire pour m'arrêter. je le lui fais bien comprendre cette nuit-là alors qu'il vient me rendre visite pour tenter de m'arrêter. Et lorsque, éreinté, ensanglanté, il s'abandonne enfin à moi comme une chatte en chaleur, je l'entends grogner amèrement, dans un hoquet: "Je te croyais mort." Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire encore plus sadiquement alors que je le prends avec plus de violence: "Tu aurais dû t'en assurer." Et dans cet acte charnel, je reprends le contrôle sur lui, malgré lui. Son déplaisir ne fait que rendre ce moment encore plus doux. Les jours passent et je tâche de me rapprocher autant que je le peux de ce cher Giotto, tentant de trouver la faille qui me permettrait de le faire mien. J'accepte même de faire partie de sa bande, mais celle-ci constitue un obstacle imprévu. Outre mon petit démon, quatre autres jeunes gens forment l'entourage immédiat de Giotto: un prêtre, un musicien, un policier et un noble trouillard. Après avoir forcé mon démon à tout me révéler ce qu'il sait sur eux, ma situation semble se désagréger. Le prêtre a suivi une formation d'exorciste, même s'il est un ex-boxeur. Le musicien sait faire partir les démons et mauvais esprits vers l'autre monde, par sa flûte et par son sabre. Le policier est en fait un dhampir, un hybride entre un humain et un vampire, qui a souvent dû affronter ceux comme moi, comme le dicte ce qu'il est. Et le noble trouillard est imperméable à la magie. Que de mauvaises surprises. Mais alors que je suis obligé de passer du temps avec eux, une chose me paraît claire: s'ils se doutent de ce que je suis, aucun n'a l'intention d'intervenir. C'est un phénomène véritablement intrigant. Font-ils vraiment confiance à Giotto au point de mettre leur propre vie en danger? Si oui, pourquoi? Plus je passe du temps à ses côtés, et plus Giotto me fascine. Je l'aide à agrandir son clan... ou famille ou peu importe. Mais plus il me fascine et plus je le désire. Plus je le désire et plus j'ignore comment l'obtenir. Le meurtre d'Elena m'offre le mobile parfait alors qu'une petite discorde que j'ai créée avec une autre famille devient une véritable guerre. C'est alors que j'apprends l'existence de Cozart Simon, qui ose occuper une place plus importante que moi dans le coeur de Giotto. L'échec de son assassinat m'enrage, mais son exil est presque tout aussi bon. Et enfin, je ne tiens plus. J'use de tous mes talents pour détrôner Giotto et mettre un homme exécrable à la tête de Vongola à sa place. Et je me retrouve dans la chambre de Giotto. Il est dos à la fenêtre, le front sur le mur, et la détresse qui émane de lui m'est douce-amère.  
"Es-tu satisfait de ce que tu as accompli, Daemon?", me demande-t-il. Son ton de voix me fait figer. Il n'est ni en colère, ni démoli. Il me parle avec patience, comme à un enfant turbulent qui doit être raisonné. Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde avec tout le sérieux du monde. "Les autres sont tous partis. G... partira également. Je sais ce que le nouveau boss lui a fait et ça me tue de ne rien pouvoir y faire. Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu as fait à Vongola?"  
Je lui souris cruellement en me souvenant de mon démon, en sang, en train de se faire violer sauvagement par celui que j'ai placé à la tête de la famille. "Vongola?", que je lui demande, moqueur, cruel. "Je n'en ai jamais eu rien à foutre. Depuis le début, c'est toi que je voulais, Giotto. Je suis étonné que tu ne te sois douté de rien pendant tout ce temps malgré ton Hyper Intuition."  
Il ne vacille pas, ne détourne pas le regard. Il continue simplement à me regarder avec cet air trop sérieux. "Je sais ce que tu es depuis le début. Je sais que tu as un lien avec G et qu'il n'est pas humain. Mais ça m'était égal. Vous étiez tous les deux tout aussi importants pour moi que ces familles pauvres que je tentais de protéger. Vous l'êtes toujours. Alors dis-moi: et maintenant?" Je fige en perdant mon sourire, pris de court. Il savait? Tout? Depuis le début? Alors pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas essayé de m'arrêter? Il s'approche de moi, alors que je n'arrive pas à trouver comment réagir. "Comptais-tu faire de moi ce que tu es? Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que tu attends, Daemon?"  
La porte s'ouvre d'un coup et mon démon entre en hurlant "Giotto! Non!"  
D'un mouvement de main je le cloue au sol avec ma magie, mais ça n'a pas affecté Giotto. Il se trouve maintenant tout près de moi, à me regarder avec défi. "Tu as gagné, Daemon. Tu m'as isolé de telle manière que tu es le seul encore à mes côtés. Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant? N'as-tu pas toujours voulu me faire tien?"


End file.
